


The Versatile Hero- Kyuubi

by Shawn129



Category: DCU, Marvel, Naruto, X-Men - All Media Types, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 炎炎ノ消防隊 | Enen no Shouboutai | Fire Force (Anime), 갓 오브 하이 스쿨 | The God of High School
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shawn129/pseuds/Shawn129
Summary: In a world where Quirks are more destructive and powerful than they should, be All Might is handicapped and finds a successor in his godson, who has the potential to surpass everyone in the world, mutant, metahuman, or alien. Watch as Naruto becomes the new Symbol of Peace. Naruto x Mass Harem One For All Naruto, Zero Quirk Naruto! Stronger Quirks
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

Story Start

The first person to manifest a Quirk was a newborn baby in the city of Qing Qing, who had the ability to emanate light from their body. After that incident, many people around the world began to manifest different kinds of special abilities. In America they were called mutants, meta-humans, while the cause of the Quirk phenomenon is unknown, it has been theorized that the spread of a virus carried by mice had brought about their development. Currently, 80% of the Asian population possesses a Quirk.

At the dawn of this extraordinary era, the Police Force moved to prioritize leadership and to maintain the status quo, and as such, decided not to use Quirks as weapons. To fill that void, the profession of crime-fighting Quirk users, heroes, began to exist. Authorizing the use of powers that could so easily kill, however, was a greatly criticized decision at first. Over time, it came to garner public support due to the fact that the first people to work professionally as heroes acted morally and upheld the law.

Now depending on their performance, heroes have the potential to receive government pay, along with fame and glory.

15-year-old Naruto walked down the street in a burnt orange long sleeve shirt with 3 black stripes on each arm, black jeans, and orange and black sneakers, walked down the road listening to music on his phone as he held his backpack

Walking past Tatooin Station, Naruto paused as he saw a crowd of people and his eyes easily saw the large villain on the train tracks fighting pro heroes, "Naruto!"

Looking over his shoulder with his lazy expression still in place Naruto saw Izuku Midoriya a friend of his from school, "Oh, Izuku. Sup?" Before he raised an eyebrow, "You aren't dressed for school."

"Neither are you." Izuku said

"Uniform is dirty." Naruto shrugged

"My mom and I are moving to America, my dad wants us closer to him."

Naruto nodded, before he motioned over to the villain, "Here to fanboy over the pro heroes one last time?"

"Please don't call it that." Izuku whined before he smiled, "Its staring!" Izuku yelled as he grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him to the crowd

"Oi!" Naruto yelled as he was pulled along to watch the fight with a bored expression as Izuku watched with rapt attention,

Naruto blinked as the tree man, Kamui Woods tried attacked but a giant woman kicked the villain knocking him out, "Shit. It's her." Naruto muttered before he began easing back into the crowd and as he made it out back the woman stepped down in front of him and shrunk to normal size

"Naruto!" Mt. Lady aka Yu Takeyama yelled as she flung herself at Naruto hugging him

"Hey, Yu." Naruto sighed

"Where do you think you're going?"

"School. Don't you have the press to greet? I'll see you later." Naruto said causing Yu to pout before she smiled

"See you later." Yu said walking by and dragging her fingers across Naruto's chest before she began to greet her fans as the police finished securing the villain as Naruto sighed and headed to school

Later

Naruto was sleeping at the back of the class while the teacher talked, "Since you all are 3rd years now it's time to seriously start thinking about your futures!" The teacher said to as he held a stack of papers, "I'll pass out handouts for your future plans now, but pretty much planning to go into the hero course, right?" The teacher asked them while throwing the career forms behind him in the air as the students began to cheer

"YEAH!" Most of the students in the class cheered, as Naruto sighed looking out the window

"Yes, yes, you all have wonderful quirks, but using your powers at school is against the rule." The teacher stated

"Teach! Don't lump us all in the same group. I'm not going to be stuck at the bottom like the rest of these rejects." Katsuki Bakugo said, making everyone in the class turn to him and yell, "You all should shut up like the losers you are!"

"Oh, if I remember correctly, you want to U.A high school, right, Bakugo?" The teacher asked

"H-He's for real?!"

"I hear it is hard to get into that school!"

"Yeah, I hear they barely accept anyone!"

As the students spoke amongst themselves Izuku put his head down, "That's exactly why you guys are just extras!" Bakugo said before he kicked up to his desk, "I aced the mock test. I'm the only one at this school who could possibly get into U.A. I'll definitely surpass All Might and become the top hero! My name will be inscribed on the list of top earners!"

"Oh yeah, Uzumaki wanted to go to U.A, too, right?' the teacher asked causing everyone to look at him

Bakugo growled and slammed his hand on his desk causing an explosion, blinking Naruto looked up to see Bakugo standing over his desk, "What?"

"Katsuki sit down." The teacher said as Bakugo growled as begrudgingly sat at his desk still glaring at Naruto his former childhood friend,

"Naruto, you also want to go to U.A right?" the teacher asked

"Its where my parents met." Naruto said getting a nod from the teacher, as Naruto yawned and saw a text come through his phone

'Come see me when you get the chance.' Naruto read and smiled as a picture came through of a woman playing with herself,

Naruto was the orphan son of the former pro hero Yellow Flash who had the same quirk as him but used it to copy a teleportation, and lightning quirk which he trained to give the best becoming the second pro hero, while his mother Kushina Todoroki was the number 3 with her Hellflame quirk, they were murdered just 5 years ago during a fight and protected All Might so he could finish off the villain

Since then Naruto villain trained and traveled to America where some of the best quirks were held, he copied lightning, fire, wind, and water quirks along with his regeneration and that was it since he was particular about what he copied, well now he was after he copied a useless quirk that got him into trouble,

Later, Bakugo Household

The bed of Mitsuki and Masaru Bakugo slammed into the wall repeatedly as Naruto held the 36-year-old Milf's head against the bed while fucking her from behind the sound of their skin slapping against each other being heard over the repeated slams of the headboard against the wall

During a summer in America, Naruto had copied a pheromone quirk that he didn't even know he copied until women began to follow him and be overly affectionate, when he hit puberty that innocent affection turned to sexual attraction, and Mitsuki one of his mom's friends was the first to catch him on his 13th birthday the legal age of consent in Japan and for last 2 years has been Naruto's lover, amongst others

"Thank you." Naruto groaned as he thrust, "School is so boring, I really needed this."

"So did I." Mitsuki moaned as Naruto never slowed down as he looped his arm around her neck and began to slow down but increase the strength of his thrusts as Mistuki's juices soaked the sheets and as she screeched in pleasure Naruto's hips began to tremble as he forced himself to continue thrusting before he moaned loudly as he came into her womb

"Fuck." Naruto panted as he sat back on his knees stroking his dick as Mitsuki twitched on the bed while the last spurt of cum landed on her ass

Mitsuki sat up and turned to face him smiling as his cock was still at full strength before he got up and stood above her with his cock aimed at her mouth before she engulfed him causing Naruto to moan as the Milf began to worship his meat,

2 hours Later

Naruto left when it was time for school to let out, promising Mitsuki to see her again soon, when he first realized that he copied the pheromone quirk he tried to get rid of it but didn't know how and now he couldn't really bring himself to want to be rid of it, with lovers like Mitsuki, Midnight, Mt. Lady, and the Wild Wild Pussycats he actually loved the passive quirk,

Currently, the blonde was drinking some water as he walked down the road when he heard an explosion of wind beneath a tunnel and he walked over to see All Might just blow away a slime villain with an unconscious Bakugo in his grasp,

"Now I must find a way to subdue him." All Might said turning around and perked up as he saw Naruto, "Naruto-kun."

"Toshi-jisan." Naruto frowned

"Give me one minute."

Later

All Might gave Katsuki to the authorities to be checked out while handing over the slime villain as well before he and Naruto met up on a rooftop, "So what brings you here old man?"

"I came to finally begin your training into becoming my successor." All Might said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"I copied One For All remember? It didn't give me the boost we were hoping It would." Naruto replied

"That's because you copied it. One For All is a transferable Quirk that can be passed on from one user to the next. I have to pass it on to you."

Naruto nodded in understanding before All Might handed him a piece of his hair, "Eat this."

"Eh?"

10 Months Later

The possession of One For All bolstered Naruto's body and the quirks he copied, the Hellflame flame copied from his mother turned Black, his lightning turned white from its yellow color, and he could now bring water from the atmosphere whereas before he needed to be near a source of water, he could now make wind sharp enough to cut objects, and his healing factor grew stronger as well as Naruto had accidentally chopped off his thumb while preparing some vegetables and his thumb grew back in a matter of seconds

One For All was a hard quirk to master as Naruto couldn't use it without breaking his bones before he began to analyze All Might whenever he utilized the quirk and figured that instead of sending the power in one direction he should do it all over his body at the same time, he still wasnt ready for 100% but he was good at controlling the power at 15%.

Naruto's workout included 2000 push-ups, 4000 body squats, lunges, leg extension, leg curls, calf raises, 100 inverted sit-ups wearing weighted clothing, 6000 fingertip pushups, 25 sprints from Central City to Paris, 200 handstand walking laps around a football field, jump ropes 8000 times, 10000 handstand pushups, 12000 pull-ups, 500 dumbell curls, 14000 one-handed pushups, 100 laps around his 7,329 square ft home, 16000 salmon ladder reps, 20000 one fingertip handstand push-ups, and 15 laps swimming around the pool

The training was hard as sometimes he'd be so exhausted he couldn't finish the reps but he was determined and would neglect sleep until he was finished,

Today was the day for the U. A Entrance Exam and Naruto was there looking at the school his parents and All Might himself attended, he could've got in on recommendations but he didn't want anything handed to him.

Looking over to Bakugo who he met on the train on the way over, the two remained quiet the entire commute, "The road to being a hero starts here." Naruto said causing Bakugo to look at him, "Better bring your A-game."

Bakugo watched as Naruto walked away, "I'll kill you if you get in my way."

Later

Present Mic began to speak, "For all you examinee listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today! Everybody say "hey"!"

Everyone was dead silent as they sweatdropped,

"What a refund response. Then I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam! Are you ready? Let me hear you say Yeah!" Present Mic shouted causing only more silence

Naruto sighed, "Get on with it already!"

Present Mic coughed uncomfortably, "The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes. Go beyond. Plus Ultra! Now, everyone, good much suffering!" Present Mic said before the students were sent to their assigned battle centers

Battle Center B

"Mock battles huh?" Naruto asked himself watching as everyone clamored about the large city UA had ready for them, taking the locket from beneath his shirt, Naruto opened and looked at the pictures of his parents, and kissed both of them, "I'll do you proud."

The gate opened and Naruto shot off, "Hey they didn't say start!" A glasses-wearing teen yelled

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" Present Mic asked, causing the hopeful students to look up, "In the real world there are no countdowns in a fight!"

The students quickly hurried behind Naruto

Naruto with a sword made of lightning cut down robot after robot before he spun around and the sword turned into a spear that he tossed into the distance that stabbed deep into another robot and exploded taking 20 more with it, a robot appeared beside him and Naruto kicked it causing it to shatter

Dodging the robots Naruto began to kick them all into an empty lot before with a thrust of his hands a huge explosion of black fire overtook them

'100 points, I should play protector from now on." Naruto thought before he ran and in a show of agility Naruto hopped to a rooftop and across them before he began to actively save other students who were almost caught unaware by the robots

Viewing Center

The Principal and teachers were all together watching the battle centers, "The students were not informed of how many, villains were in the city or where they were. They have a limited time to draw out the villains. Information gathering, Mobility, Discernment and combat ability, we judge them on this." Principal Nezu said

"This year's group looks promising." Midnight smiled watching Naruto protect the examinees

"We can't know for sure yet, but the true test starts now." Cementos said pressing a button

Battle Center B

An explosion caused everyone to look up as a shadow overtook them and their eyes widened seeing a Zero Pointer before it punched the street

Everyone yelled as wind and dust pushed them back as Naruto smirked, "Best not reveal One For All yet." He said turning to leave when he heard a cry of pain

Looking back Naruto saw Ochako pinned under debris, as the Zero Pointer approached her, Naruto immediately rushed forward causing everyone to pause and look at him in shock before he jumped

As Naruto headed for the Zero Pointer orange electricity began to radiate off his body as he drew his fist back, "Smash!" He yelled out punching the Zero Pointer's face causing a large dent in the machine as it begins to sway back while explosions occurred

Naruto landed and removed the debris off Ochako and ran as the Zero pointer began to fall forward, and jumped when it crashed behind him

"You okay?" Naruto asked Ochako who was blushing

"Times up!" Present Mic yelled

Week Later,

Naruto was at home with his childhood friend Momo Yaoyorozo, "You haven't received your scores yet?" Momo asked laying on Naruto's back as he did pushups, while she read an Engineering physics book

"No, I mean I know I passed the practical exam, i dont know about the written portion though, it may not be enough for me to get into the Hero course." Naruto grunted

"You should've just had All Might recommend you." Momo said

"No, my parents weren't recommended into UA, they took the entry exam and earned their spot as their son what do I look like just taking a handout from All Might."

"Those who were recommended had their own test as well. Your cousin Shoto was there."

Naruto frowned, "Was he now." He said

Shoto and Naruto used to be close before it came to light just how bad his asshole of an uncle Endeavor was treating his family in secret after Endeavor's wife burned Shoto and was admitted into a hospital,

Kushina immediately got her released and had Rei tell her exactly what was going on, and when she did Kushina went and beat her little brother into the ground. Shoto hated The Hellflame quirk and its users, with Kushina being the most powerful holder of the quirk and Naruto copying it from her as the first quirk he's ever stored they caught that resentment as well,

When Kushina died, Endeavor went back to the same old asshole he was, with a bigger head now that he was the number 2 pro hero,

Naruto didn't talk to Endeavor or Shoto since then but made sure he stayed in contact with his other cousins though one died 2 years ago,

"Have you talked to your dad?" Naruto asked

"He still thinks its too dangerous for me to be in America." Momo frowned her father Anthony Stark a quirkless billionaire who created the Iron Man armor loved her very much but his life was hectic even before he was a Hero. First with his profession of weapons-making and being a bachelor which led to the one night stand she was a result of, he had a target on his back by terrorist and when he was kidnapped he matured a lot but was still afraid to let the world know about her as she could be put in danger because of it,

Naruto laid down and allowed Momo to get off of him so he could sit up beside her, "Well being a quirkless hero was an unprecedented thing, that he did with just his smarts alone. Everyone that is quirkless wants his technology and those who have quirks want his genius to help boosts them even higher. He has a reason to be worried."

"I just hope that when I become a hero, things between us can change, and change can do regular wither daughter things not just see each other in private and spend time in his mansion or here whenever he has free time."

"You guys will get there." Naruto smiled before he stood up and went to check the mail as Momo went to the kitchen to get some food,

"I am here as a projection!" She heard and walked to the foyer to see Naruto had received his UA test scores, "Congratulations are in order, Young Uzumaki. You came in second place in the written exam, and first in the practical exam, scoring 159 Villain Points and 100 Rescue Points making you the highest examinee. Surpassing your parent's scores. It is my go or to welcome you to U.A High."

Naruto smiled as the projection blinked out, Momo smiled walking up to Naruto, "You did it." She said

Naruto's shoulders were shaking before he yelled in excitement and hugged Momo lifting her up and spinning around as she squealed and laughed

Momo smiled as she and Naruto looked deep into one another's eyes and shared a kiss, the hormonal teens kissed each other deeply as Naruto's pheromone quirk activated,

Moments Later

Naruto nude stood at the foot of the bed as his dick pulsed while Momo with her hair down laid before him equally nude a hand on her F-cup tit while she lightly rubbed her clit before she crawled to him and laid on her stomach and grasped his dick before taking it into her mouth,

As Momo begins to bob her head Naruto lightly thrust his hips as she took him deeper into her mouth, groaning lightly as he listened to her choke on his meet before she released him and spat on his dick before stroking it and taking him back into her mouth,

The two kept eye contact for the entire time before Naruto grabbed Momo's hair and began to fuck her face when she removed her hands,

Removing himself from her mouth, Naruto had Momo get onto her back before he marveled at her lovely pink flesh that was now a dripping wet slit crowned with a small patch of black pubic hair. The aroma of her arousal was something he thought was intoxicating.

Momo looked down between her legs while blushing with an almost pleading look in her eyes. Finally, Naruto gave her a quick lick which got her to moan again, only louder. She spread her legs wide open to give him easier access so he could keep licking her. Naruto was running his tongue up and down her moist and warm flesh and each time his tongue made contact, she would moan and whimper from feeling the intense pleasure he gave her. She reached one hand down to play with his hair and hold his head in place while her other hand started playing with one of her breasts to increase her stimulation. Naruto then decided to switch strategy and started focusing on her clitoris while he inserted two fingers inside her.

Momo moaned louder when she felt him swiveling his tongue around and over her clit and pumping his two fingers in and out of her snatch. "Naruto-Kun! Please don't stop! I'm so close! I'm so close!" she cried out.

Naruto then switched and went back to her slit again. He then inserted his tongue inward and up within her and Momo arched her back in response to it. While Naruto licked his way within her and tasted her fluids, he could tell she wasn't far off from her first orgasm. Momo's moaning was raised in a higher pitch as her vaginal walls began to coil around his tongue. He readied himself for what comes next and Momo cried back when she felt the glorious sensation she was hoping for.

"That's it Naruto-Kun! Right There! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES! YEEEEEESSSSSS!" she screamed while arching her back to a painful position with her eyes rolling back in her head.

Naruto moaned from her squirting her womanly fluids into his mouth. She rode out her orgasm while Naruto lapped up her nectar which slithered down his throat. Naruto moaned thinking that she tasted very sweet. Once she had calmed down and Naruto finished cleaning up, he got back up and stood to his full height, smiling down at her. Momo smiled back up at him and even wider, seeing his erect penis at full strength which gave her a hungry look in her eyes.

Naruto lifted Momo's legs off the bed and entered her and nearly lost his load from how tight she was,

Momo grimaced as she lost her virginity to Naruto, happy her hymen was broke during training, as she nodded at him she moaned when he began to thrust into her

Naruto bit his bottom lip as he began to speed up his thrusts as Momo's tits bounced while the sound of their skin slapping one another resounded around the room, along with their curses and panting,

From missionary to doggy style, to cowgirl then reverse cowgirl Naruto claimed Momo's body and now he was standing in the center of his room as Momo sucked his nut from his balls, while a crack was in the door and a woman with white hair played with herself watching as Momo swallowed Naruto's seed.

Finished

Happy New Year.

Name-Naruto Uzumaki

Quirk- Zero. The main usage of this Quirk is that he can memorize every other Quirk through physical contact and even combine those abilities in new techniques and enhance them to new levels. Naruto's body must be strong enough to handle each quirk. Can not copy mutant type quirks

Regeneration- Naruto's body naturally regenerates most (if not all) damaged or destroyed tissue and organs at a rate which exceeds that of any normal human. The rate of regeneration is proportional to the damage caused. This process is automatic and Naruto seems to have no control over it. His healing factor, however, does not seem to stop him from feeling the pain of his wounds nor the pain of his body regenerating itself. When healed his body is stronger, faster, and more durable copied from a mutant named Logan.

Elemental Manipulation- This quirk allows Naruto to create, shape and manipulate the 5 main elements into any form he wants

Hellflame-copied from Kushina Todoroki

GodLightning-Copied from Minato Namikaze

Windmaster- Copied from a monk

WaterDeity- Copied from an unknown woman

Pheromone Control- A passive anility that awakens when Naruto is sexually excited only works on the opposite gender

One For All- allows the user to stockpile an enormous amount of raw power, allowing them to significantly enhance all of their physical abilities to a superhuman level. This results in unbelievable levels of strength, speed, agility, and durability. The user can focus the stockpiled power into a single body part, or spread the power evenly throughout their body, although, focusing the power puts a greater strain on the part of the body where the power is focused. The user is also able to control the percentage of the power that they activate.

6 Unknown Quirks.

Harem list

Mitsuki

Momo Yaoyorozu


	2. Chapter 2

Months Later,

Naruto walked down the hall looking for his class, as he whistled in awe, "This place is huge." He said to himself before finally seeing the IA tag and walked over to a large door, and opened the door and saw Katsuki with his feet on the table as Tenya scolded him, "Don't put your feet on the desk!"

"Huh?" Katsuki asked

Naruto sighed as he entered and walked toward the back of the class by Momo and his cousin Shoto who glared at him but he was ignored

"Don't you think it's rude to the upperclassmen? Or the people who made the desk?"

"Get lost nerd. If I ain't bothering you, don't bother me." Bakugo said causing Tenya to sputter before he saw Naruto sit down

"It's you." Tenya said causing everyone to look at Naruto who raised an eyebrow,

Naruto's eyebrow began to twitch as Tenya began to walk over to his desk, "Uh, shouldn't you be sitting down? You're the only one standing." Naruto said causing Tenya to pause

"Your right, I am being a disruption to my peers." Tenya said walking to his seat and sitting down before Ochako walked in and sat down

No one was really speaking as they tried to feel everyone out, when the door opened and a man who looked worn out entered, "Well you all aren't annoying so far." The man said seeing everyone in their seat, "This is the hero course. I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Nice to meet you."

"Homeroom?" kids muttered as Aizawa pulled a tracksuit from his sleeping bag

"It's kind of sudden, but put this on and get out onto the field." Aizawa said before everyone was given a tracksuit and had to change

Moments Later

Naruto and his class stood behind Aizawa on the field, "A Quirk Assessment test?" everyone asked

"What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?" Ochako asked

"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events. U.A's selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are. That's also how teachers run their classes. You kids have been doing this since junior high right? Physical tests when you weren't allowed to use your Quirks. The country will use averages taken from results from students not using their quirks. It's not rational. Well, the Ministry of Education is procrastinating." Aizawa said before looking to Naruto, "Namikaze. you finished at the top of the practical exam, right? In junior high what was your best result for the softball throw?"

"80 meters." Naruto said

"Then try doing it with your Quirk." Aizawa said tossing Naruto a softball as Naruto walked to where he pointed, "You can do whatever you want so long as you stay in the circle. Hurry up. Give it all you've got."

Naruto looked at the ball and shrugged before he turned to the field, "One for All." Naruto thought as everyone saw orange lightning flicker around him, before with a grunt he tossed the ball with all his might, a huge uptake in wind and a few shockwaves traveled after the ball as it soared through the air and landed deep in the field

"Know your own maximum first. That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero." Aizawa said showing everyone Naruto's score

1967 meters

"1967 meters? Seriously?" Denki Kaminari asked in awe

"What's this? It looks fun!" Mina Ashido said excitedly

"We can use our quirks as much as we want! As expected from the Hero course!" Hanta Zero smiled

"It looks fun, huh? You have three years to become a hero. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time?" Aizawa asked before he gained a smirk, "Alright. Whoever comes in the last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion."æ

"Huh?!" some of the class yelled

"We're free to do what we want about the circumstances of our students. Welcome to U.A.'s hero Course." Aizawa said

"But this is just our first day! You can't just expel people! It isn't fair!"

"Natural disasters, big accidents, and selfish villains. Calamities whose time and place can't be predicted. Japan is filled with unfairness. Heroes are the ones who reverse those situations. If you wanted to go talk to your friends at Micky D's after school, too bad. For the next three years U. A will give you one hardship after another. Go Beyond. Plus Ultra. Overcome it with all you got."

50 meter Dash

Naruto took a deep breath as he focused and channeled lightning inside his body and began to reduce wind resistance around himself as Ochako was beside him with her palms facing behind her when the signal went off Naruto in a flicker of lightning took off as Ochaco exploded forward with a gravity shockwave

1.04 seconds the computer announced causing Ochako to smile at Naruto which he returned, "So you control gravity? Nice.'

"Thanks, at first it was just making things I touched float but then I begin to not need to touch things and became able to push and pull things to and from myself." Ochako explained

"Cool." Naruto said

"What about you?"

"My quirk is called Zero." Naruto said as everyone listened in, "Pretty much it allows me to copy quirks and combine them to use however I see fit. I pretty much have almost completely stocked up on quirks and releasing one is pretty painful so I don't copy quirks all willy nilly like I used to.'

"Amazing, which quirks have you copied?'

"Youll just have to wait and see." Naruto smiled

0.25 seconds

Everyone looked to Tenya who scored the highest in the 50-meter dash

Standing long jump Mineta Minoru came in last being only one not able to clear the sandbox

Grip Strength Eijiro Kirishima came in first with the super strength his Hardening quirk gave him also coming closest to Naruto's ball test score with a score of 1893 but both were beaten by Momo who created a high tech bazooka to launch the ball 4000 ft away while she was beaten by Ochaco who scored Infinity

Momo Yaoyorozu -1st Fumikage Tokoyami-11

Naruto Uzumaki - 2nd Denki Kaminari- 12th

Shoto Todoroki - 3rd Tsuyu Asui - 13th

Katsuki Bakugo - 4th Kyoka Jiro- 14th

Tenya Iida - 5th Hanta Sero -15th

Mezo Shoji - 6th. Rikido Sato 16th

Ochako Uraraka - 7th Koji Koda - 17th

Eijiro Kirishima - 8th Toru Hagakure - 18th

Mina Ashido - 9th Yoga Ayoma - 19th

Mashiro Ojiro - 10th Minoru Mineta - 20th

Bakugo glared at Naruto, seeing his rank

Shota looked at his students as they viewed their rank, "Minoru Mineta, you've come in the last place." Shota said handing Mineta a paper, "Take this to the principal."

Momo eyes widened as she thought he was joking while everyone frowned, as Mineta with his head down walked away, "The Hero profession is a serious thing, anyone caught slacking off will be expelled. You all came here to train to protect the citizens of the world, and that is no laughing matter. Go hit the showers. Your curriculum sheets are on your desks. Tomorrow will be packed with even more rigorous tests, prepare yourself."

Aizawa walked away leaving everyone there watching him,

Later

Everyone was in class, getting to know one another as they all were packed and ready to leave when Mineta entered, "Hey dude, so what happened?" Denki asked

"Principal Nezu put me on probation I have until the Sports Festival to show improvement or I'll be demoted to General Studies." Mineta said

"With a useless quirk like his and his body, he won't make it far in this class." Naruto thought before he left with Ochaco, Momo, Tenya, Eijiro, Denki, Kyoko, and Mina

The 8 walked to the train station making idle chit chat before they went their separate ways

Next Day

Classes began regularly and everyone was expecting something more special but the classes were so boring and normal, with them learning English, and History after lunch it was time for Basic Hero Training

"I am coming through the door like a normal person!' All Might yelled leaning in as everyone was in awe while Naruto sweat dropped

" Leaning in and announcing what your doing is not normal." Naruto thought

"I teach Hero Basic Training, it's a class where you all will learn the basics of becoming a Hero. Youll make the most units in this subject. Today we will be doing combat training. And you'll be wearing these costumes you all submitted before the school year started."

Everyone grew excited as they got up and grabbed the suitcase with their names labeled on them

Ground Gama

Naruto and his classmates wearing their hero costumes met with All Might at the battle city, Naruto's suit consisted of a porcelain fox mask, a black no sleeve Kevlar shirt with an Uzumaki swirl on the back, and Anbu pants, with black bracers; black fingerless gloves; black shinguards; black/red combat boots

All Might stood waiting for his students and spoke when they began to arrive, "They say the clothes make the man, young men, and ladies. Be fully aware that from now on...you are heroes! Now, it's time for combat training!" All Might said but was cut off by Tenya immediately speaking while raising his right hand

"Sir!

"This is a battle center from the entrance exam, so will we be conducting urban battles again?" Tenya asked

"No, we're going to move ahead two steps! Most of the time, fighting villains takes place outside, but if you look at the total numbers, atrocious villains appear indoors at a higher rate. Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals. In this society filled with heroes, truly intelligent villains hide in the shadows! For this class, you'll be split into villains and heroes and fight 2 on 2 indoor battles. Now, this is a real battle to understand the basics! However, the key this time is that there's no robot you can just beat up." He told them all, gaining another question from Momo as well as others.

"How will wins and losses be determined?" Momo asked

"Can we beat them up anyway?" Bakugo asked

"Will the punishment be expulsion like Mr. Aizawa?" Uraraka asked

"How shall we be split up?" Tenya asked with his arm raised

"Isn't this cape crazy?" Yuga asked everyone as his cape sparkled

The sweating All Might sighed, "I'll answer all your questions!" he said

"Now listen here. The situation is that the villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The heroes are trying to dispose of that. The heroes need to catch the villains or get the nuclear weapon back in the allotted time. The villains need to protect the nuclear weapon for the whole time or catch the heroes." He explained to them all and showed a box with the word "Lots" written on it.

"Teams and opponents will be determined by drawing lots!" All Might said before he began the team matching.

Team A-Naruto and Ochaco

Team B-Shoto and Shoji

Team C-Momo and Minoru

Team D-Katsuki and Tenya

Team E-Mina and Yuga

Team F- Koji and Sato

Team G- Kyoka and Denki

Team H-Asui and Tokiyami

Team I-Ojiro and Toru

Team J-Eijiro and Sero

All Might placed both hands within one box that had "Hero" on it and the others that had "Villain" on it.

"The first teams to fight will be, " All Might dream Team A and Team D

Bakugo glared over to Naruto who was being shaken by an excited Ochaco as he smiled at her

Flashback

4-year-old Bakugo was smiling as the class crowded around him as small explosions occurred on his palms, "So lucky." The children gasped in awe,

"That's a wonderful flashy quirk for a pro hero, right Katsuki-kun?" A teacher asked smiling

"I'll say."

"I see, I'm awesome." Katsuki thought before he saw his bestfriend Naruto with his back turned sitting down and walked oner with his quirk still exploding away, "Naruto, look!"

Naruto's form began to shake as his hair turned flame-like as the boy continued to look deep inside himself as smoke began to appear and everyone began to sweat like they were in a sauna before Naruto flinched and an explosion of red fire occurred and sent Katsuki flying back as the fire exploded up in a twister

The teachers grabbed the children and held them back as Naruto began to scream in pain as the flames began to burn him, "Naruto-kun!" The teachers yelled before they got the students out as the building caught fire

"Call his parents!" A teacher yelled as one fumbled with their phone

Outside everyone watched listening to Naruto's screams before in a yellow flash Minato and Kushina appeared, "Naruto!" Kushina yelled as Minato's eyes flash red as he canceled the quirk while Kushina drew the flames to her palms amd absorbed them

A severely burnt Naruto fell to the ground as Minato and Kushina rushed to him before Minato kissed his forehead and with a green glow Naruto began to heal

"I've never seen suck a powerful quirk awakening." A teacher said

"He copied my quirk earlier by mistake. The amount of power he released was too much, we will pay for the damages but Naruto will miss school for a few weeks to learn to co from his quirk." Kushina said getting a nod before she and Minato left with the sleeping Naruto, the kids all listening to the teachers who praised Naruto as the second coming of All Might causing Katsuki to frown in anger

Weeks Later

Naruto was sitting down looking around as his classmates kept their distance from him when he saw Katsuki, "Yo, Katsuki!"

"Don't talk to me monster!" Katsuki said as Naruto went wide-eyed, "We aren't friends anymore."

Naruto looked around to see everyone looking at him in fear,

End Flashback

Naruto blinked and looked to Bakugo who was glaring at him and without a word he turned and walked off with Ochaco as Bakugo gritted his teeth

Moments Later

Naruto and Ochaco were memorizing the floor plan, "Bakugo will attack first." Naruto said causing Ochaco to look at him, "While I can take him on my own, this is a team effort and we have to get the missile as quick as possible."

"What do you want to do?'Ochaco asked

"You control gravity, how well can you affect your surroundings?'

"I've been working on increasing the gravity around me to easily subdue villains." Ochaco said

"Perfect. We subdue Bakugo first then I'll distract Iida and you get the warhead."

"Got it." Ochaco said

Moments Later

Naruto and Uraraka snuck into the building and began to quietly make their way through the buildings, "Chances are they are on the top floor." Naruto said quietly getting a nod as Ochaco and he made their way through the labyrinth of halls when Bakugo jumped around the corner

Naruto saw Balugo heading for him so with a yell, a blast a wind slammed Bakugo into the wall before Ochaco increased the gravity in the hallway causing Bakugo to yell in surprise and pain as he was pinned to the ground

Naruto then snapped his fingers and a cage made of lightning appeared around Bakugo, "Let's go."

"Right." Ochaco nodded smiling

*Get back here!" Bakugo yelled as the two ran off and ignored him

Tenya was standing by the bomb waiting after Bakugo had just walked away without a word, "Bakugo is much better for the villain role than I am, but I have better mobility so if we had to send someone out it should've been me."

"Agreed." Naruto said from the doorway causing Tenya to jump and look at him before Tenya sprang forward

Naruto blocked a kick from Tenya with a grunt of surprise before he was sent flying back but Tenya sped forward to attack again but Naruto quickly froze the ground cause Tenya to slip and slide into a wall before Ochaco fell from the ceiling and landed in front of the bomb that she touched, "Got it!"

"No!" Tenya yelled in dismay

Finished

When I say stronger quirks, I meant getting rid of the limitations My Hero placed on them, Bakugo will be able perform Nuclear level explosions, Tenya can go up to Mach 9.6, and Jiro has Daredevil like senses and can plug her ear jacks into her skin and control sound and other vibrations, and Toru is like Invisible Women only in reverse where she has to actually concentrate to make herself visible

Can someone explain how in the anime Koda the animal quirk guy ranked 11th in the Quirk Apprehension test


	3. Chapter 3

The tests progressed with some team's failing to get the weapon and others succeeding Katsuki had been quiet the entire time as he saw just how strong his classmates were, especially Shoto, 

Katsuki used to only have to compete with Naruto since their other classmates through the years didn't have truly amazing Quirks, but now that he was in a class with others with powerful quirks some even stronger than his, he promised himself that he would get stronger 

After the school Day ended, Naruto went to the old Todoroki Estate, and went to the family crypt, as he entered he used his HellFlame quirk to light the torches and candles before he dropped his bag and sat in front of his parents grave, 

His mother Kushina Uzumaki Todoroki was the first child of the Todoroki family while his father was from a middle-class family, and married into the clan, 

Today was his mother's birthday, and as Naruto placed bentos of her favorite meals down, he sat and looked at his parent's names, "Hi mom, dad." He said his voice choking up as he released a shuddering breath, "Happy birthday Kaa-san. Today was my second day at UA, Toshi-jisan had us do team ups to retrieve a bomb against a team of villains."

Naruto told his parents about his day as tears streamed down his cheeks, 

30 Minutes Later 

The door to the crypt opened as Naruto was still sitting down as the Bentos were untouched while Naruto just sat in silence as his uncle Eji Todoroki walked forward, usually he would have his quirk active with his facial hair but not today 

Eji looked down at Naruto, who looked at him from the corner of his eye, "What're you doing here?" Naruto asked 

"She was my sister, and I love her just as much as you do." Eji said sitting down beside his nephew

The two sat there not speaking to each other but to the grave of their loved one before Naruto left leaving Eji there alone, when Naruto was gone, Eji finally began to cry, begging his sister's forgiveness that he wasn't there to protect her like she had been there for him since their mom died when he was very young,

Naruto heard Endeavor sobbing and continued to walk away,

Home

Naruto opened the door, "Im home." He said taking off his shoes and walking into the kitchen where he raised an eyebrow seeing his aunt Rei sitting at the table, "I cooked.' She smiled

"Thanks." Naruto smiled as he sat beside her, 

The two ate and as Naruto did Rei watched him from the corner of her eye, talking amongst each other, before Naruto took a shower and went to sleep, 

In the middle of the night Rei walked into Naruto's room, to see him asleep and she climbed into the bed and hugged herself into him

Naruto would awake with his hand in Rei's pants palming her ass as she gripped onto his morning wood

Rei blushing looked at him as he looked at her, slowly the two got closer and began to kiss, pulling back they looked at each other before grabbing each other and kissing more fervently, 

Naruto rolled over atop of Rei as she slid his briefs down and hugged him before he entered her causing the two to moan in lust and pleasure,

Naruto began to thrust as he held himself up looking down at Rei's pleasured expression and her tits that bounced to the tempo of their skin slapping against each other, 

Thrusting faster as he reached up and cupped her cheek, Naruto lifted her up so that she was sitting on his thighs and his free hand was on the small of her back as 

Rei moaned loudly as she gripped Naruto's shoulders as she bounced atop of him before with a scream she began to shudder as her juices exploded from her pussy, as Naruto began to cum inside her, as he roared into her chest and gripped her ass tightly

The two breathed heavily and looked at each other before kissing again

Next Day, UA

Today the students were all hounded by the reporters who wanted to know about All Might as a teacher, Naruto stood in the window looking down at the reporters as Aizawa talked with them, "Vultures." He said 

"Aren't they part of being a hero?" Denki asked

"Yeah, but reporters don't care about decency just about who gets the best story out first. How do you think it feels to leave your house to go to school to a sea of cameras wanting your reaction to the news that your parents died in battle?" Naruto said with a cold glare at the reporters causing everyone to look at him in sympathy and shock

Naruto walked away and sat down at his desk, as Shoto and Bakugo looked at him

Soon class started, with everyone in theor seats as Naruto chewed on the back of his pen, slouching boredly in his seat, with his head leaned back slightly as he watched the ceiling, 

"Decent work on yesterday's combat training, you guys. I saw the video feed and went over each of your teams results. Bakugo." Aizawa said causing Bakugo to sit up, "You're talented. So dont sulk like a child about your loss, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever." Bakugo said looking away before he glanced over to his former best friend

"Now let's get down to business. Our first task will decide your future." 

"Is it another quirk test?" Everyone thought as Naruto looked at Aizawa

"You all need to pick a class representative." Aizawa said and Naruto groaned before everyone stood up screaming how they wanted to be the class rep, all wanted to be noticed by hero agencies to show that they could lead a team like a real pro.

Naruto looked to Momo when she tapped him, "Don't you want to do it?"

"Wouldn't care either way." Naruto yawned as he noted Tenya talking to Aizawa who zipped up his sleeping bag before they had to take votes

The board ranked the students by their vote and Naruto and Momo tied for 3, "Zero votes. I feared this might happen, but I can't argue with the system I chose." Tenya groaned

"So you voted for someone else, huh?" Momo asked

"But you knew it was best to vote for yourself, right? What were you tryin' to prove here, Tenya?" Sado asked

Naruto and Mono stood at the front of the class, "Alright the class rep is Naruto, and our deputy is Momo."

"This might not be so bad." Asui said

"Yea I can get behind Naruto he was so cool in the Quirk Apprehension test and Combat training."

"Momo was on top of it yesterday too.'

Later

Class 1A entered the cafeteria to see it filled with students, "It's always so crowded in here!" Ochaco said 

"Well everyone does share the same cafeteria." Momo said 

Grabbing their food, Naruto sat between Momo, Mina, as all of Class 1A shared a table with Shoto sitting at the end of the table not conversing, Uraraka who sat beside Momo asked, "Admit it Momo, your filthy rich."

"Uh, yeah."

"So lucky." Uraraka said before a ball rang 

"What's that?" 

"Warning. Level 3 security breach." 

Everyone gasped as Naruto looked out the window and his advanced eyesight saw news reporters storming the campus, "All students please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion." 

Everyone began to run to the door screaming in fear as Naruto stopped his class, "Its only the reporters." He said 

"Should we tell them that?" Denki asked pointing the their fellow students that were pushing and shoving to get out of the cafeteria

Naruto took a deep breath, "HEY!!!!" an explosion of wind pushed the students over and they all looked back to see Class 1A still at their table as Naruto stood looking at them, "It's only the news.' He said pointing to the window where they could look down at the entrance gate to see the teachers in front of the press as the gate was destroyed 

Later

Naruto, Momo, and Ochaco were at the train station, "So why do you want to become a hero?"

"For money." Ochaco said honestly, Naruto and Momo shared a glance and looked at their friend, "My family owns a construction company but we haven't gotten any work at all so we're flat broke." Ochaco said as she began to fiddle with her hair, "Anyway this isnt something I usually tell other people, but I've always wanted to help them especially when I got my quirk. At first it was just floating things I touched, I trained and experimented with it, learned everything I could about the laws and applications of gravity. I'm gonna become a pro. I'll sign with a good agency and make plenty of money. Then I'll be able to let my parents have an easy life!"

Naruto smiled at Ochaco, "Your probably the most grounded person in our class." He said 

"You think so?" Ochaco asked scratching the back of her head as she had seen Naruto do a few times,

"Excuse me." A man said behind them, Naruto raised an eyebrow at the man in a suit, "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yeah." Naruto said watching with Ochako and Momo as the man bowed

"Congratulations, you are now qualified to participate in the God of High School tournament."

"The God of Highschool tournament?" Ochako asked

"Its is a competition that originated in South Korea, where people from all over the world are invited. The tournament is held in different parts of the world and the top 3 representatives are selected for the National tournament." Naruto said as martial artist around the world knew of the long history of the competition

"The rules are simple. It doesnt matter what kind of Martial Arts you use. There are no limits with weapons or quirks as well. We will also take complete responsibility for your safety as well. Win we will grant you whatever it is you desire." 

Naruto looked at the invitation and with a smirk grabbed the invite

Next Day

After that Naruto and Momo had went with Ochaco to her apartment where she lived alone and immediately Momo offered her a room in her estate since it was only just her with her mom being overseas at the moment so she had space, it would allow Ochaco to save extra money and be closer to the school. 

After a night of celebrating with Rei, Naruto was refreshed and sitting in class with his classmates again, as Aizawa was teaching before the PA went off, 

"Naruto Uzumaki of Class 1A please report to the principal's office.' 

Everyone looked at Naruto who stood up and left, "What did he do?" Denki asked

"I dont know maybe it has something to do with the God of High school thing he was invited to yesterday." Ochako said causing all the boys eyes to widen and look at her

"He was invited to what?!" Bakugo yelled standing up and Aizawa who was shocked quickly left and followed after Naruto

"What's the God of Highschool?"

"It's a tournament where the strongest high schoolers compete to show off their nations potential, even America is involved." Ejiro said as Bakugo looked ready to blow

"You can only join if you're invited but no one knows the process of how you go about getting an invite." Denki said 

Principal's Office

Naruto knocked on the door and was told to come in, opening the door Naruto saw Principal Nezu, All Might and the Prime Minister of Japan Kigiri a well known martial artist and a teacher of Naruto's

"Sensei." Naruto smiled as he bowed respectfully

"Other masters dont bow before others." Kigiri said as Naruto smirked as Aizawa entered behind him, "A few years ago I gave you your final test. To go out and create your own unique fighting style. I hope to see it during the tournament.'

'You recommended him." Aizawa asked with a frown as he had participated in the tournament before and Kagiri as a well respected Martial artist held lots of away in fighting areas

"Yes. South Korea aims to crush us in our own backyard. When the other arrive I'll start." Kigiri said before the door opened and Naruto saw the top 9 pros behind All Might entered

"Good you all are here. I'm sure we all are busy so I'll get right into it." Kigiri said looking at the assembled people as some of the Pros glanced to Naruto, "The world's nuclear weapons are being destroyed." 

Everyone eyes widened, "Governments are now using Charyeok."

"Borrowing Power?" Naruto asked

"It literally means the act of borrowing strength from a "god" but can also refer to demons and human ghosts, not just literal gods. Charyeok is when someone makes a contract with a supernatural entity in which the contractor is able to borrow their power." Kigiri explained looking amongst the people, as his hand raised an violet energy began to emit from it, "Upon accessing that god's power, they're able to shape it through their imagination and empathy as their own unique ability. It appears that whenever Charyeok or divine power is used, it draws from the user's life/biological energy which appears as violet colored energy. Hence, if someone uses their Charyeok too long, they experience intense fatigue and other physical drawbacks." 

"In a world where more than half of humanity has powers of their own why would anyone need to form a contract with the supernatural?" Naruto asked 

"A brief history lesson, the truth is back during the Stone Age, humans, monsters, and gods lived on the ancient Earth, where landmasses were still forming and civilization had not yet arisen. The monsters sought to rule over the humans, who were far weaker than they, and had not yet developed technology on a level to hurt them. Mankind was divided and scattered, living in isolated clans, each trying to fend for themselves. Eventually, a chieftess of a human clan named Ungnyeo appealed to the distant gods to lend them their power. They agreed after much deliberation, and thus an elixir that granted Quirks, Mutant genes or etahuman genes whichever you choose to call it, humanity were granted powers some awakened with age, emotional turmoil or even outside agents. Those who didnt awaken a power were given Power Borrowing as an alternative, giving all humans the power to defeat the monsters. However, this initial method of power borrowing had noticeable drawbacks eliciting Hwanung to eventually abolish the original power borrowing system, forever changing it into the Charyeok system that is currently present. 

I'll tell you more about it later. It came a time that the God's say humanity not advancing enough so all supernatural beings God and Monster left the human plane. Some humans didn't like that and formed a cult to not only take the power of the Gods but to take all of it and replace them. They are called Nox. 

Figuring out a way to extend their life force they have survived in the shadows and their Goal throughout the age is to collect bio-energy from the Gods to extend their life. They also managed things behind the scenes in the human and sage realm. The United Nations started to research Charyeok, which can be used to fight them, Nox wiped the scientists out and destroyed the laboratory and they plan to wipe out the charyeok users." 

Naruto frowned along with the others, "One of these members killed your parents Naruto." 

Naruto's eyes narrowed as Endeavor growled his flames spiking, "I'm telling you this Naruto because though you are unaware, I think a spirit has attached itself to you making you a Charyeok user. In 3 days the preliminaries begin, you have to meet the spirit God, demon, ghost whatever. Met the damn thing and win this tournament. That's your task for now."

Naruto slammed a fist into his palm akd bowed before he left the office, "You're involving him in this?" Endeavor asked angrily as Kagiri looked at him, "He's a child! He has no business go-"

'How many of you besides All Might in this room can say you've been in his life since Minato and Kushina's death?" Kagiri asked causing everyone to flinch, and they looked away when he tossed a newspaper with the photo of a young Naruto crying immediatly after being told by news reporters of his parent's deaths, "All of you have failed that boy and his parents." 

Kigiri stood up and left the office with his two guards

With Naruto

Naruto walked aimlessly and eventually out if school and into town thinking about what he was told and he couldn't help but wonder what spirit attached itself to him

  
  


Next Day, Class 1A

Naruto sat in class as most of the male students kept glancing at him while Bakugo was outright glaring at him before Aizawa cleared his throat getting everyone's attention,

"Today's training will be a little different. You'll have three instructors. Me, All Might, and another faculty member will be keeping tabs on you."

"Sir! What kinda training is this?" Tanya asked

"Rescue. You'll be dealing with natural disasters, shipwrecks, stuff like that."

"Disasters, huh?" Denki asked smiling, "Sounds like we're in for a big workout.'

"Real hero stuff. This is what separated the men from the boys." Eijiro said clenching his fist as he smiled, "I'm shakin' with excitement."

"Guys, I'm not finished yet." Aizawa said quieting everyone down, "What you wear in this exercise is up to you. I know you're excited about costumes, but keep in mind that you haven't gotten used to them yet. And they might limit your abilities. This special training is at an off-campus facility, so we'll be taking a bus to get there. That's all. Start getting ready."

Everyone was excited as they got into their costumes and walked outside to wait on the buses, "Naruto, will you have us sit by alphabetical order?" Tenya asked

"Not really, sit where ever you please. Its not a field trip." Naruto said as Tenya frowned slightly as that was not how he would've did it

The bus came and everyone boarded as Naruto sat with Denki and Eijiro, but the open layout of it cause Tenya to groan, "The bus open layout wouldve ruined my boarding strategy."

"Tenya you really need to chill." Mina said

"If we're pointing out the obvious then I have something to say." Tsu said getting everyone's attention before she looked at Naruto, "About you actually."

"Hm?" 

"How'd you get invited to the God of High School competition?" Tsu asked

"After my parents died I went around the world to learn from the best martial artists, one if my sensei's recommended me to see how I've progressed." Naruto said 

"Sweet I cant wait to fight you.' Denki smirked getting everyone's attention, "I got invited yesterday."

'Me too.' Kirishima smirked

Naruto smirked while Bakugo growled, "How you two extras get invited?!"

"Youth boxing league Champ!" Kirishima smirked pointing at himself

"Youth Muay Thai champ." Denki said as he looked at Bakugo, "You know we basically just met you? So its kinda telling that we all know your personality is crap missed with garbage." 

"Your gonna regret the day you applied to this school, loser!" Bakugo yelled as Naruto began to laugh 

"Hey, hey we're here so stop fooling around." Aizawa said

"Yes sir." Everyone said as the bus pulled to a stop and everyone got out to see the building and began to walk to it when Bakugo placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder

"You think just because you got into some tournament your be-"

'In what world are you living in that any moment of my life revolves around you?" Naruto interrupted with a raised eyebrow, as he pulled his shoulder away from Bakugo's grip, "We aren't friends. So get over yourself." 

Bakugo flinched as hearing Naruto say they werent friends and watched as Naruto walked away and saw the silhouette of a young Naruto with a fist extended and bright smile on his face beside him before with a sigh he followed after his one time friend, up to the building and they saw Thirteen the space hero

"Hello everyone I've been waiting for you. I can't wait to show you what's inside." Thirteen said before he lead everyone into the building 

Naruto looked around as Thirteen explained about the dome that he called U.S.J before he and Aizawa had an exchange and Thirteen got serious, "Listen, as I'm sure you're aware that my Quirk Black Hole is very powerful. I can use it to suck up anything and turn it into dust."

"Yeah you've used your quirk to save lives all over the world." said Ochaco enthusiastically as Thirteen was her favorite hero

*That's true, but my quirk can also be used very easily to kill." Thirteen said causing the students to look at him in surprise while Naruto clenched his fist tightly as he got a flash of his parents dead bodies as Aizawa watched him

"You all have seen what your quirks are capable of with the fitness test and saw what they could do to people in your two on two battle training. People often overlook how dangers quirks can be, some of you also have dangerous quirks. One wrong step and you can take a life or cripple someone. Today you will be learning how to use your quirks to save people's lives. You will not be using your powers to attack other people or each other, you will be using them to help people. After all that's what being a hero is all about. Helping Others. That is all I have to say thank you for listening."

Everyone cheered, and Aizawa was about to start the exercise, "Now with that out of the way we can...!?" Aizawa looked up when the lights bulbs in the ceiling exploded 

Everyone looked down in confusion as a purple mist formed and people began to walk out of it, "I thought we were saving people from disasters?" Naruto asked

"Stay together and nobody move, Thirteen protect the students!" some of the students tried to get closer, "Everyone stay back! This is real, those are villains." Aizawa said causing everyone to look at him in shock and some with a bit of fear

"The only real heroes I see are Thirteen and Eraserhead. Perplexing according to the schedule we procured from UA he was supposed to be here."

"So you sumbags used the press as a cover and sneaked onto campus." Aizawa said

"The mist guy has a Warp gate quirk." Naruto said suddenly causing everyone to look at him, "Which means if they don't want to escape we have to take him down."

Aizawa frowned putting his hair in a ponytail and putting on his goggles

"Sensei, your going to need help. Eraserhead isn't the type to fight in the open against large groups. You'll be tired before you can reach the brain guy and the guy with the creepy hands." Naruto replied

"You can't be a pro if you only have one trick. Thirteen, get them out of here, and alert the main campus." Aizawa said before he jumped down to engage the villains

"Idiot." Naruto cursed

The villains saw Aizawa, "Shooting squad take your aim!"

A woman with wires for hair asked, "Didn't our Intel say that it was just Thirteen and All Might, whose that?"

"Don't recognize him, but if he thinks he can take us all on he has another thing coming." a large green man said as his nostrils lit up as he prepared to shoot bullets

Aizawa used his quirk causing the three quirks to be erased before he used his capture weapon to easily deal with them by wrapping them up and lifting them up to crash them into one another.

Another criminal recognizes Shota to be the Erasure Hero: Eraser Head and explains to his allies that Shota can erase people's Quirks by looking at them. One villain with a mutant type Quirk surmises that this power likely has no effect on mutant users and charges at Eraser Head. 

Shota defeats the villain by elbowing him in the face before sending him flying with his capture weapon.

The villain at the back with the hands watched close by as Shota continued to dominate his opponents in battle and takes note that Shota's Quirk makes it difficult for the villains to work together. 

Everyone followed Thirteen to the exit while Aizawa fought,

Naruto frowned as he looked at Mina who was shivering in fear, Naruto spoke, "Calm down Mina." he said causing her to look at him, "Don't give these bastards the satisfaction of seeing you afraid. Push the fear down and do what you can when you can."

Mina nodded

Everyone stopped as the mist fellow appeared before them and they all followed Naruto's advice and didn't show how afraid they were

"There is no escape for you. We are the League of Villains and we have come here to make sure the Symbol of Peace draws his last brea-"

The mist man was interrupted when Naruto spat a fireball at him, "How rude." he said

"I hate monologues." Naruto grunted and as he was about to charge forward he saw Thirteen about to use his quirk but Eijiro and Bakugo jumped forward and attacked the mist man but it also didn't have any effect and suddenly a large cloud of mist formed a dome around most of the class and they were teleported to different areas of the U.S.J

With Naruto

Naruto had pushed Ochako, Mina and Jiro out of the dome before he found himself falling toward the shipwrecked zone and his eyes caught Tsu carrying Mineta onto a ship as a few dozens of water based villains appeared in the water

The villains looked up and saw Naruto falling and smirked before Naruto blew a strong gust of wind 

Tsu and Mineta gasped from the string gusts of wind before they stood up when everything got quiet and saw the entire shipwrecked zone frozen in ice. As Naruto stood looking around before he looked to the duo, "You guys okay?" Tsu and Mineta nodded, "Come on we need to regroup with the others." 

Meanwhile

Katsuki and Eijiro are transported to the Ruins Zone along with several villains. They were initially surrounded, but the duo was able to defeat the majority of the villains by using their powerful offensive quirks. Eijiro landed two jabs that sent a villain flying into a wall before with a light kick of the ground dodged a tackle and uppercutted the villain sending him fkying into the ceiling 

Eijiro scoffed, "These guys are so weak I don't even have to use my quirk." He said before he looked to Bakugo who stood up, "Let's regroup with the others." He said

"Go ahead I'm going after the warp gate." Bakugo said

"What can you hope to do? Our attacks didn't work and we got in Thirteen's way." 

"I'll keep fivhting till I figure out a way! He's the enemies way in and out, I plan on taking him 9ut so that no one gets away!" Bakugo yelled. 

While they were distracted, a chameleon-like villain camouflaged fell from the ceiling and jumped forward with a knife to try a sneak attack on Katsuki but the explosive teen grabbed the villain's head and blasted him with enough force to knock the villain unconscious

"If the other guys are any like the extras we dealt with here then they should be fine." Katsuki said

"Wow so you can be calm and rational." Eijiro said amazed

"Shut up you spiky haired bastard!" Bakugo yelled

"You have spiky hair too." Eijiro pointed out causing Bakugo to growl, "Anyway, let's go make sure no one escapes." 

Mountain Zone

Momo flipped in the air and slammed her hell into the skull of a villain as ducked beneath a swing from a mutated man and punched him in the gut with her right before punching him in the face with her left

A supersonic scream from Kyoka took down those trapped within its range 

The other villains seized as Denki electrocuted them all with a bored look on his face

Momo knocked another villain unconscious and looked to Denki and Jiro, "Lets tie them up." She said

"Right." Denki and Jiro said before Denki ducked and turned slamming his fist into a villain that came from underground and tried to attack him 

The villain gasped before a elbow to the chin sent him falling onto his back unconscious,

With Naruto 

Naruto, Mineta and Tsu swam to shore but stopped when they saw the big beak brain thing atop of Aizawa, Mineta teared up and covered his mouth in horror as the big guy pounded Shota's bloodied face into the ground.

Kurogiri arrived and spoke to the hand guy, "Tomura, I've failed to stop one of the students from leaving go get reinforcements. We must retreat." 

"Not all hope is lost, while we may not be able to kill the Symbol of Peace we can scar him by killing one of his students." 

Tomura's hand was inches from Tsu's face, when a fist slammed into his jaw, sending him flying back but Kurogiri caught him as Naruto grabbed Tsu, and Mineta who blinked and saw they were over Aizawa as the big guy was were they were with his fist in the ground 

"Get Eraser away from here." Naruto said watchung as the big guy turned toward him

"But at-"

"Go now!" Naruto yelled as Nomu shot for him and he charged for him

Nomu sent a wild punch at Naruto who ducked and punched Nomu in the gut before his eyes glowed and he narrowed them before he spun around Nomu's followup attack and stomped on its knee causing it to dip as Naruto was in midair and slammed the back of his fist into Nomu's face sending it flying back 

"What?" Tomura asked shocked before he growled and raced for Naruto who was watching Nomu and tried to grab the back of the boys head

Naruto was watching and heard, "Duck!" Doing so without a second thought he saw the hand fly over him and slammed an elbow into Tomura's ribs and turned with a hook for his face but a warp gate appeared in his path and Naruto vanished in a yellow flash 

Reappearing a few meters away from the trio of villains as Tomura cradled his side as his ribs were no doubt broken, Naruto smirked and held up the hand that was on Tomura's face causing the man's eyes to widen before the hand burned to ash 

Naruto stood to his full height just as an explosion was heard and All Might sped in knocking out some of the other villains and stopping beside Naruto, "Glad you could make it.'

"Young Iida found me and told me what was happening."

"Good. The little guy with the ugly face quirk is to decay anything his hands or feet touches." Naruto reported as Tomura and Kurogiri looked at him in surprise, "The big thing is called Nomu, he was a regular guy but he's dead now and his body has been heavily modified in order to hold multiple Quirks. He holds Shock Absorption and Super Regeneration."

Tomura and Kurogiri were shocked as Naruto smirked his eyes glowing orange 

Detect- a quirk capable of detects information/knowledge of target, whether living, object, place, etc., including history or personal information. The more Naruto hits them the more information Naruto finds out, gaining to much information to fast could leave Naruto brain dead

"Sure if I can bust them up a bit more, I'll find out some more." Naruto smirked

"Nomu, kill that brat!" 

Nomu shot for Naruto but All Might rushed to intercepted it 

Naruto sped forward One for All activated to 15%, and shoulder tackled Nomu's leg knocking it off balance as he continued to head for Tomura 

All Might punched Nomu's head into the ground before Naruto in a yellow flash appeared and kicked it in the side sending it flying to Tomura and Kurogiri but Kurogiri opened a warp gate and swallowed Nomu and spat him out behind All Might and Naruto 

Naruto pushed All Might out the way as he ducked allowing Nomu to fly over him before he took a deep breath and spat a large blast of black fire that consumed Nomu and headed for Tomura but Kurogiri once again saved the day by teleporting the flames into the water

Kurogiri formed wavered as his misty form had been burnt by the flames 

All Might and Naruto watched as Nomu healed from his burns and went to attack again but All Might in a blink appeared and they came to blows, and the shockwaves produced by their fight keep Kurogiri and Tomura back, while Naruto ignored Bakugo, Shoto, and Eijiro as he watched. 

All Might and Nomu fight head-on, trading punches at incredible speeds. "Shock Absorption not nullification meaning their a limit to how much you can take, and with the fact that your dead I can go all out!" All Might yelled 

Nomu began to get overwhelmed and a punch to the torso folded him before another to the face sent him flying across the dome.

It recovered and jumped back at All Might forcing them to collide in mid-air. All Might parried a punch and grabbed Nomu before aoinning around by the arm and tossing him down toward the ground 

All Might swiftly landed, as Nomu bounced off the ground, All Might charged up one final smash and sent Nomu flying through the roof and into the stratosphere with one final, powerful, and epic punch. The students watched in awe as All Might stood victorious, 

Naruto noted All Might's muscular form beginning to smoke and frowned before he looked toward Kurogiri and Tomura before Tomura was shot as the other pros arrived and quickly Kurogiri got him to safety

Naruto frowned looking to All Might, "The guy that put that hole in your stomach, is his mentor." He said causing All Might to look at him as Naruto looked at him seriously ignoring Bakugo, Eijiro, and Shoto who arrived to help, "The man that killed my parents is still alive.' 

Killing intent flooded the dome causing all the students and pros to freeze, All Might watched Naruto and placed a hand on his head causing the malice in the air to vanish as Bakugo and Todoroki watched Naruto body tremble 

"Its okay to cry, young Naruto." All Might said

"Crying fixes nothing." Naruto said looking at his godfather, "Never has." 

Naruto turned away and the dead look on his face caused Bakugo and Todoroki to flinch as he walked past them while Eijiro didn't see it as he was looking at the pros that approached 

With the villains remaining being taken into custody, Class 1A was sent home as Aizawa received medical attention 

Naruto sat in his backyard and meditated and felt a tingle in his brain before he opened his eyes 

Naruto looked around and saw he was in an open field and his eyes stayed focus on biggest fox he had ever seen, it was white in color and had 10 tails swishing behind it and it's red eyes possessed 3 rings with 3 tomoe on each of them before the fox began to morph into a beautiful woman in possession of very delicate facial features, Who also had an extremely long, sweeping light coloured hair that touched the ground nearly 4 feet long. Most noticeable was her two horn like protrusions which stuck out from her head she had lavender eyes and her eyebrows were cut very short and nearly thin a symbol of royal nobility, and she wore a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long sharp fingernails. She wore the transitional high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate lines and tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown, "Hello Naruto Uzumaki, we meet again." 

"Who are you?" Naruto asked 

"I am Kaguya Ootsutsuki, Primordial of Chakra, Creation and Destruction the sum of all of Shinobi kind, and you belong to me." 

Naruto blinked , "Your my Charyeok?" 

"The natices of this world call it that, but you're not like them." Kaguya explained before her fingernail tapped his forehead and memories flooded his mind 

Naruto looked shocked as he clutched his head, he remembered everything from his time as a Shinobi how the Shinobi alliance tried to kill him to get rid if Kurama after Madara had killed the Kage so not only did he have to fight those he called friends but also Obito and Madara he had to contend with the Gedo Mezo which he sealed inside his body and he blacked out from the pain and Kaguya had slaughtered his people leaving him alone alive, he had to fight this woman for control for 200 years before he won, 

It was through her that he ended up here, "We have much to discuss, beloved.' Kaguya smirked

**Finished**

**I'm adding in God of High School, and One Punch Man**

Rei Todoroki  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Next Day

G.O.H Arena, Musutafu, Japan

All throughout the world everyone was tuned into their tv's, cellphones, tablets or whatever device they had to watch today's tournament, "So sorry to keep you all waiting." The announcer said standing in a large fighting ring surrounded by a reinforced gate capable of taking All Might's punch

The audience in attendance cheered loudly

"The only thing on the line is your pride. The only thing you can trust is your fists. We now begin the God of Highschool Japan preliminaries!" The announcer yelled 

The participants all walked onto the stage, Naruto looked up to the crowd and saw Momo, Ochako, Mina, Jiro, Tsu, and Rei in attendance causing him to smile,He found new friends and he would protect them and avenge his parents while becoming the best hero the world over has ever seen

"Here in this arena we've gathered brave martial artists. Directly recruited by the tournament administrators. This is an all styles martial Arts tournament where all schools and practice are allowed. Furthermore, there is no limits to Quirks, or weapons used. The only way to win is to knock out your opponent or get them to surrender. Regional preliminaries are currently in progress to decide our participants for the tournament in one months time."

Naruto blinked when the announcer wrapped an arm on his shoulder and pointed to the bracelet all participants were provided with, "We will be monitoring all contestants vitals using these bracelets." 

Naruto looked at his, 

Level 10

Health Points 780

God Power 250

Quirk Zero

The announcer eyes leered at Naruto's god power as he explained, "Nano machines injected into them when they entered the arena, will allow us to monitor their physical status in real time, and heal any injury immediately, so don't hold back and give it everything you got! Will that due for an explanation? Good we now ask you to begin the fight, right now without your quirks." 

Meanwhile 

Bakugo had headphones on to drown out his parents arguing, as he watched the tournament the arena was filled with cameras and some were fixated on certain contestants, he was fully focused on Naruto

"A last man standing match, huh?" Katsuki asked himself eating some chips

Arena

The fighters were all standing around before they focused on 2 of the contestants, "Quit lookin at me!"

"Same to you!"

"I never liked your face!"

"What was that? Couldn't hear you!" The participant looked down at the bracelet and saw his level was lower then his and quickly attacked 

Denki leaned back from a contestant trying to attack him and nailed him with a punch to the torso and twisted his body to and slammed his elbow into the contestants head causing him to drop before Denki ducked as a bow staff almost struck his neck and lunged forward and slammed his forearm into the contestants ribs and punched the man in the jaw knocking him unconscious

Eijiro was smirking as he bobbed and weaved before he punched his opponent twice in the torso and KOed him with a right hook before he kicked the ground lightly and slammed his head into another contestant's face as he tried to run up on him from behind and as the man stumbled back with a broken nose Eijiro knocked him out with a spinning backfist

Naruto took a deep breath, and smiled as he was rushed by a lot of the contestants, "Lets get the pretty boy!" 

Naruto leaned away from a knife swing and kicked a contestant in the torso and while the man was in midair gasping for breath, Naruto with a roundhouse kicked him in the back sending into a wall unconscious

Naruto turned and blocked a punch aimed for the back of his head and head caught the contestants arm held it up and elbowed him in the lung before pushing the unconscious man away to land on his back 

Turning to another contestant, Naruto grabbed his wrist of the punching man and kicked him in the jaw before a 2 piece jab to the ribs knocked the man out

Naruto raced forward and with a jumping 360 he kicked a punching contestant in the head, another contestant behind Naruto punched at his spine but Naruto spun around and kicked him in the neck before a back kick to another contestant's torso sent him flying back 

Racing to two contestants that were hesitant to press forward he jumped and kicked both of them in the head before another contestant ran up on him while he was landing and Naruto kicked him in the chin,

A contestant with a bat tried to take Naruto's head off but he ducked and spun around a hook from another contestant who he kicked on the ribs and jumped before spinning around and kicking him in the jaw

The bat wielding contestant tried another swing but Naruto kicked through the bat breaking it to splinters, before he punched the contestant and the man went airborne with Naruto following kicked him in the torso and spun again before he kicked the man in the face sending him flying and slamming into the gate that blocked the stands

Landing Naruto cracked his neck and looked to Eijiro and Denki the three shared a smirk before they noticed a light at the tunnel turn on

"Oh, seems like we have a late arrival." 

A man appeared wearing a straitjacket before with a smirk he charged forward, amd began to defeat those in his way with well placed kicks before Naruto was next on his list and quickly Naruto raised his knee and slammed his elbow down on the ankle heading for his torso 

Eijiro punched the man in the jaw as Denki knees him in the back 

The man went flying and knocked out a contestant he collided with but sat up grinning at them and as he got up favoring his still working ankle, and the 3 UA students were ready, but the announcer stopped them, "That's enough. The numbers have dwindled enough for this stage. Those of you still conscious proceed to the next round."

The spectators cheered loudly

Todoroki Household

Shoto and his siblings watched the tournament, "Seems little Naru has grown stronger." Fuyumi smiled watching with everyone and they gasped as they saw their mother smiling happily in the crowd

Natsuo's eyes watered as he smiled softly, "She looks so happy." He said 

Shoto's eyes watered before he left or tried to as Natsuo froze over the door, "Sit down, Shoto.' Fuyumi said

"We are going to watch the tournament." Natsuo said looking at his little brother

Shoto looked at his brother and frowned before he sat down

Arena

Naruto sipped some water, as he and the participants for the next round stood at the ready, "Hello again everyone. Whoever makes it to the end of today's tournament, will proceed to fight in the National God of High School tournament."

"Our first contestant practitioner of the Maelstrom fist fighting style, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto bowed respectfully as the crowd cheered having seen what he did during the Battle Royale

"Next a practitioner of Denkijutsu, Denki Kaminari!"

"Next, Eijiro Kaminari, practitioner of Full Contact Karate!" 

"Next, Tanktop Tiger, practitioner of Tanktop Fighting style."

"Next up, Voltage, of the Fist of Thunder style!"

"Our latecomer, Bazuzu, master of Bazuzu's Taekwondo!"

The announcer continued to announce the contestants as Naruto looked up to see Kigiri in attendance and he smirked as his sensei dragged a thumb across his throat to tell him to show no mercy

The participants withdrawn to the waiting room to watch the match and rest and prepare for their own, Denki and Voltage went up first and with the announcement that quirks were allowed Voltage tried to shock Denki but the younger teen absorbed the electricity and knocked his opponent out,

"Our second bout, Naruto Vs. Tanktop Tiger, is about to begin!" 

Tiger smirked at Naruto, "I'll crush him!" He thought as Naruto stretched and smirked

"Show me what you got?" Naruto said 

Tiger growled looking at Naruto's bracelet and smirked when he saw a zero where his quirk was to be listed, "Quirkless!" He thought in glee

"Begin!"

Tiger immediately punched the ground causing it to crack, knocking Naruto off balance, before Tiger exploded forward with his arms in a X before he slammed into Naruto who was now twiling in midair 

With a flip Naruto landed on his feet, "Pretty quick for a big guy." Naruto smirked and turned around to see Tiger's fist before it slammed into his face and as his momentum was transferred into his arm that swung around and struck Tiger's chin, causing blood to fly from his mouth 

Pain racked Tiger as his vision went in and out of focus before in a flash 30 blows to Tiger's torso knocking him off his feet before a punch to the face sent him flying out of the ring and into the stands unconscious

Naruto smirked as he put his hands in his pockets and walked off as the 10 count finished 

Kigiri smirked, as he looked at his tablet that had a close up of the fight, allowing him to notice things about his student, "He used the momentum he gained from Tiger's punch to increase the power of his own punch, impressive. Seems you have developed quite the style, wonder how you and the Bat would do against each other." Kigiri looked to Naruto's retreating form as he was tempted to call upon his other student in Gotham,

Next match, Eijiro vs Suiryu 

Suiryu started the match off and he charged forward and began to flip his way into a tuck and roll for a double axe kick but Kirishima hardened his fist and slammed it into Suiryu's jaw instantly knocking him unconscious sending Suiryu rolling to the edge of the ring

Eijiro smirked and watched as Suiryu struggled to get up, "He used the pain of hitting the ground to wake himself up. Cool." He thought

"Bastard." Suiryu growled glaring at Eijiro before he rushed forward and Kirishima leaned back from a high kick aimed at his face and dodged back from a sweep kick and he leaned back from a overhanded punch before his left came and he connected with an uppercut, stunning Suiryu before a right hook knocked him out

Eijiro was announced the winner. 

Eijiro walked into the locker room and joined Naruto and Denki, "Nice, you didn't even use your Quirk or give him time to use his own.' Naruto said

"Thanks." Eijiro replied sitting down 

"That was American boxing, right?" Denki asked getting a nod

"Yeah. My dad was a street fighter. He suffered an injury because he thought using his quirk he could tank anything. He didn't want me to follow the same trend so even before I awoke my quirk he trained me as a fighter to take hits and learn to not just be a brawler like he was." Eijiro smirked holding up his fist, "With this power I worked hard for I will win this tournament and become a great hero before reuniting my family."

'Your family?" Naruto asked 

"The Kirishima family has always had the Hardening quirk and the Steel quirk. A family feud a longtime ago devided us, with Hardening those who possess the quirk can continue to harden their body to extreme levels while those with the Steel quirk can only become as hard as Steel. I want to just be able to laugh and enjoy my time with all of my family. I don't care what power they have." 

"What kind of pro are you trying to be?" Naruto asked

"A shield for people who cant protect themselves.' Eijiro said slamming his fist into his chest, "What about you?"

"I want to be a hero, that when people look at me they know everything will be okay. A symbol of protection against evil." Naruto smiled before he looked to Denki

"A guiding light in the darkness." Denki said as sparks of electricity appeared off his body, "When it comes to heroes names like Superman, Batman, and Captain America a majority of American heroes are always the first to be named. All Might is a Symbol of Peace for Japan true but he is still not really respected outside of our country. I want to show that Japan isn't weak and it has heroes that can be trusted with the safety of our own country." 

Naruto nodded as while All Might was ranked number 1 in Japan, he barely ranked in the top 20 on the international hero list even though he was stronger and more charismatic than most of the heroes on the list. A run in with Superman and Batman who demanded him to tell his secrets affected his reputation in America. Which was very lacking as their Government couldn't even decide what to do about Metahumans or mutants as they called them, and with nothing to stop them they ran free and unrestricted.

Naruto idly wondered if either of Batman and Superman's sidekicks would join, Robin was still a brat and Superboy was half human and a teenager of High School age, Naruto would love to beat their faces into the dirt. Robin was quirkless but Superboy wasn't either way wouldn't matter to him, 

"And we are now down to our last 4." The boys looked up to see Bazuzu was victorious and Naruto blinked seeing that he was supposed to fight him next, 

Eijiro and Denki smirked at each other, "Word of advice, don't reveal everything you are capable of. This is still being broadcast and you never know who's watching." 

The two nodded before they were ordered to the stage as Bazuzu walked up to Naruto and smirked down at him, "I'm going to crush you." 

Naruto smirked, "it'll be over in seconds.' He replied

Bazuzu growled seeing his inability to intimidate Naruto

Eijiro Kirishima vs Denki Kaminari

Denki and Kirishima smirked at each other as they stood across from each other before quickly Kirishima hardened his skin as he punched Denki whose eyes glowed with electricity and orbs of electricity were around his fists

Denki withstood the pain and saw his blow had no effect and jumped back before he and Kirishima rushed each other again

Kirishima with a jab that was parried and he leaned back slapping away Denki's right cross ignoring the electricity that leapt from his arm onto his skin

Denki turned and tried to slam an elbow into Eijiro's jaw that connected but had no affect and he leaned away to barely dodge an uppercut before they began to cancel each others blows out 

Ducking and jumping back Denki dodged a hook and jumped before he kicked Eijiro 4 times before he leg was grabbed at but he flipped away and blitzed forward 

Kirishima punched forward but was surprised when Denki speared him and the two roll across the floor before Eijiro kicked Kaminari off him 

Landing on his feet Kaminari turned and ducked a hook before he slammed his elbow into Eijiro's face but a knee to the ribs took him off the ground and Kirishima punched him in the back sending him to the ground

Denki spun up and sent a round house at Eijiro who blocked it but Denki had jumped and kicked him in the face causing Eijiro's head to snap back causing him to grunt before he caught Denki's ankle and tossed him into the corner of the ring 

Naruto watched intently, "With every blow he land's, Kaminari is increasing the intensity of his lightning. He's cutting into Kirishima's shield." He thought watching as they rushed each other again

Denki missed a jab and leaned away from Kirishima's before he jumped with a reverse roundhouse kick that Kirishima leaned away from before he elbowed Kirishima in the chest causing Kirishima to fall on his back

Kirishima rolled out of the way as Denki punched down at him and his arm tore through the ring like it was wet paper, and he raised a hand to catch Kirishima's kick but his instincts told him otherwise so he leaned back and fell on his back before rolling to his feet but a blow to the torso robbed him of breath as his eyes clouded over as he was sent rocketing into the corner of the ring

Kaminari gritted his teeth as he saw Eijiro rush him and quickly he appeared and kicked him in the chin but Eijiro tanked the blow and punched Kaminari in the chin and grabbed his leg and with a spin launched Kaminari far as he could sending him out the ring and into the wall 

Denki looked up and clutched his ribs as he wanted to continue but wouldn't make it back to the ring in time so he lost by ring out

Later

Naruto stood across from Bazuzu smirking after the announcer announced them, he watched as the man removed his arm restraints, "I'm going to rip your heart from your chest." Bazuzu smirked as Naruto sighed closing his eyes as he scratched the back of his head before Bazuzu rushed him and punched toward his face with his arms taking on a dark tint

Naruto with his eyes still closed dodged to the right before he punched forward over Bazuzu's jab and cleanly struck Bazuzu's chin with a right

Bazuzu's eyes went unfocused as his brain rattled in his skull, before a left uppercut sent Bazuzu on his way crumbling to the ground before a left roundhouse

The devastating combo ended the fight under a minute causing everyone to look shocked as Naruto smirked 

Kagiri folded his hands over his mouth, "So you've learned to use your body freely without it being slowed down by your mind. You've mastered your Ultra Instinct." He thought as he had watched Naruto do the combo with his eyes closed the entire time

Later

Naruto and Kirishima stood across from each other smirking, "Begin!"

Quickly the two clashed with their forearms slamming into each other before pushing each other back, Kirishima flipped and rushed Naruto who skidded back and met his charge

Naruto dodged Kirishima's left jab, knee, spinning elbow and pushed at his face but his arm was grabbed and a judo flip caused him to grunt as he landed on his back before Kirishima tried to punch him but Naruto kicked his feet up and gripped Eijiro's arm before he slammed him into the ground and applied pressure with an arm bar

Kirishima was unaffected and rolled over to punch Naruto who kicked his bicep and kept his leg extended to keep Kirishima from punching him but he gasped as Kiroshima grabbed his shirt and lifted him up 

Before he could be slammed into the ground Naruto kicked his feet and did a handstand on Kirishima's head as he maneuvered his body to land behind his classmate and kicked him in the back

Kirishima flew to the corner of the ring and Naruto sped forward as Kirishima turned to him but Naruto dove and caught the ropes of the ring and spun around the corner and came around with a knee that slammed into Kirishima's gut causing Kirishima to kill over as Naruto with another spin grabbed Kirishima's hair and an orb of water appeared and caught Kirishima in his water prison 

Kirishima held his breath and began to punch the prison but it held strong until Kirishima stopped and began to pass out as he couldnt hold his breath any longer and Naruto released the prison before he was announced the winner 

Kirishima panted while looking up at Naruto who smirked at him, "Damn your good."

"Like I said. We can't show everything." Naruto said helping Kirishima to his feet before Kirishima held his arm up and the fans cheered,

A man in the shadows watched, "So this is all Musutafu has to offer. Boring." He smirked 

**Finished**


End file.
